


Music for You (Even if You Don't Understand It)

by Hope_ist



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_ist/pseuds/Hope_ist
Summary: Where playlists are made to confess, but sometimes it takes 1,000 playlists for the other to finally notice.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	Music for You (Even if You Don't Understand It)

She was tired from all the dancing on stage, but the cheers from the fans gave her all the energy she needed. She did this for them, all the hardships she endured during training, the rejection she had to go through was rewarded when she came out to perform and people were actually there, listening, waiting to hear what she had given. They’ve been touring Europe for a month now and although they were all grateful for the love and the opportunity to see new places, most of the members were homesick. Jiu wondered how Handong could deal with this consuming feeling for so long. Tonight was the last performance, they were all packed and ready to go, as soon as the concert ended, they would be on a plane back home. After the concert ended, they shed a few tears of happiness and relief, the group was very tired after all, but it was sad to think that it would be a long while until they could see their fans again. 

While waiting to board the plane she could see her members doing different things to relax and distract themselves. Dami was on her computer working on some melodies, Siyeon was trying to sleep while Sua was caressing her hair. Handong was speaking on the phone in her beautiful native language, probably telling her family how it all went and letting them know she sent some presents. Gahyeon was reading something on her phone most likely revising the latest magazine issue where they featured. All the members were sitting patiently, but Yoohyeon was nowhere to be seen. Realizing they had a missing girl she quickly asked Gahyeon if she had seen their gentle giant, receiving no for an answer.

“She told me she was going to the bathroom, but that was about thirty minutes ago.”

“Alright, thanks Gah.” With that Jiu excused herself with their manager and told her she was going to look for Yoohyeon, they were going to board in twenty minutes. 

“Be careful, take your phone. I’ll call you if we board early.” The older woman answered. Their manager was always very kind to them, treating them like family and being understanding. 

She grabbed her phone and went to the bathroom to see if the other member was there. Upon reaching an empty bathroom, she decided to walk around the nearby area of the airport to see if she would encounter Yoohyeon. After passing by some stores, she saw the missing member speaking to a child and their parents. The gentle giant was crouching beside the child while playing with him some Nintendo Switch video game. The pout on her face indicated that she wasn’t doing very well in the game, the child laughing every time she whined. Jiu was enamored with the scene before her and couldn’t bear not to take a little video of what was happening. After she took the quick video, she remembered why she was there in the first place and approached the couple and their child. Kindly saying hello to the family and turning to Yoohyeon she said, 

“Yooh, we have to go our flight will be boarding soon.” 

Standing up and facing Jiu she said “Oh, I’m sorry unnie. I was playing with Kimo here and lost track of time.” With that she gave a gentle smile to the couple saying their goodbyes and the couple wishing them success, Kimo gave Yoohyeon a hug the older telling him how great of a player he was. The boy gave her a big smile and went running to his parents embrace. After that, she took Jiu’s hand and went walking to their seating area. Jiu could feel the warmth of Yoohyeon’s hand and was trying to ignore the sentiment it sparked on her chest. She couldn’t express any of her feelings to the other member because she knew they were not reciprocated. In the others eye, she was just the nurturing and playful unnie she could always rely on. That was okay with Jiu, she just wanted Yoohyeon’s happiness. Jiu grew up with the concept of selfless love, she saw how much sacrifice her parents always made to have their family well and learned from that. When love is true, you just want the best for the other person, even if that means its not yourself. While walking back Yoohyeon asked her how she was feeling.

“I’m a little tired from these hectic days, but I loved every second of it” Jiu replied.

Yoohyeon slowed their step and said “I get it. I’m sad that it’s all over. I really do wish to be performing every day of my life. I’m grateful to be in this band with such amazing people.” The girl said those words with so much emotion, looking into Jiu’s eyes that the latter was moved. She was grateful as well to have formed such a beautiful family in these girls. 

“I know what you’re saying.” Jiu replied while resuming their walk. Once they reached, it was lucky that they caught their manager just starting to pick up her things and informing them in which order their tickets had them seated. Picking up her suitcase Jiu bumped into Yoohyeon making the taller woman almost topple over in her seat. 

"Yoohyeon! I'm sorry, are you okay?" exclaimed the leader.

"Don't worry about me unnie, I'm okay. Are you ok? Do you need help with your bag? I can take this from you." Stated the younger while motioning to pick up Jiu's backpack. 

'Ah, this girl. Never knows when to stop being selfless.' thought Jiu with an enamored look in her eyes. She quickly shook her thoughts away and turned down the younger's help with a shake of her head and a lighthearted "don't worry, dork." With that she helped their manager with her bags while she handed everyone their ticket. When they were getting seated on the plane, she saw the gentle giant coming towards her. 

"Hey unnie!" said Yoohyeon excitedly "I have that playlist you wanted me to make you. We can listen to it on the ride.” With reluctance she added “If you want, of course, I know you said you were pretty tired."

"Yeah, I'd love to hear music with you, Yooh. I think it’s exactly what I need right now." replied Jiu while adjusting her seat hearing a grunt from Dami that was behind her. The younger giving a smile and a heart stopping giggle at the others antics. 

The plane started taking off and the girls sat in a comfortable silence until the plane was well in the air. Yoohyeon paired her earphones to her phone, immediately offering her companion one. Jiu gracefully took the bud and put it in her ear waiting for what she knew was going to be a musical blessing if it was chosen by the younger girl. The beat started sweet and slow with a girl singing in a language she couldn't recognize. She gave it some time seeing as the song had a lot of feeling conveying in it, even if she couldn't understand the lyrics. Yoohyeon cleared her throat to get the others attention and said, "She's Maye, the song is called 'Tú'. When I heard it, I searched the lyrics and immediately thought of you." Jiu was impressed that she took the time to look for the lyrics. She usually just went with the flow of songs, feeling rather than thinking of the lyrics. But Yoohyeon was sensitive like that, looking for the perfect song with the right lyrics. If only she could look up the lyrics right now but being hundreds of feet in the air in a compressed capsule didn't really allow for that.

The next song came with a more upbeat melody and a strong guitar in the background. Jiu started feeling it right away, it didn’t matter that it was in English. She was practicing a lot with Yoohyeon, trying to grasp the language better and now she saw how it payed off. She took the puppy-like girl’s phone and saw bold artwork and a ‘BENEE’ on top of it. The song was great, and she really connected with the bridge, she would definitely be prompting Dami to help her in making a cover. 

Yoohyeon was observing the leader with honey in her eyes as she saw how much the other enjoyed the song. It made her feel like she was closer to the older every time she did these playlists right. It wasn’t very hard to find music that Jiu hadn’t heard. Yoohyeon usually heard music in English or other languages, she was getting a lot of Spanish suggestions in her Spotify playlists and she was liking most them. She had to admit that it was hard always looking to translate the lyrics, but very rewarding when what she was feeling resembled what the song was actually saying. Now seeing Jiu feeling the music as much as she did made her heart full. The transition to the next song was nice given they had a similar tempo and Jiu was very satisfied with it. 

Yoohyeon was staring to pick at her jeans nervously because she knew the song was coming. The one she specifically chose, among all these songs, to be completely and wonderfully for Jiu… if she caught on to the message. She probably wouldn’t because the song was in Spanish as well, but Yoohyeon wasn’t brave enough to make it more obvious. Yoohyeon would always be doing this with their playlists, all the songs would have a mood and would be trying to confess her feelings to Jiu, but there was always That One Song, the one she couldn’t Not put in the playlist. Hell, the playlist was made around that one song. Lost in her thoughts she didn’t notice the song ending and the other one starting. With that, Daniela Andrade’s ‘Ayayai’ started and Yoohyeon’s heart felt like coming out of her chest. 

Jiu was taken aback by the sudden change in pace between the songs, she knew the girl must have done it on purpose to make her pay attention to the song. Listening intently, she saw the similarities in pronunciation with the first song. ‘It must be Spanish too’ she thought. It was a very sexy song, slow but quickly to added different sounds that enhanced the feeling. A lot of longing. She looked over to Yoohyeon and saw the other looking directly at her. Looking into the girl’s eyes she listened to the song and felt it. She saw it in Yoohyeon’s eyes, she felt the same. All these months berating herself because she shouldn’t feel this specific kind of love towards a member of her band. She loves all of these girls completely, but Yoohyeon was different. She’s been feeling it for a while and trying to push down the feelings towards her. It seemed like the less she tried to think of it, the girl seemed to appear more and more in her mind. She saw her in everything, in the way her hair moved when they were practicing, the way she spoke beautifully during promotions, her honesty and playfulness ever-present. She was her energizing Sun. Jiu was superbly entrapped in the magic that was Yoohyeon. Now she knew, that she wasn’t the only one. 

Wordlessly looking into each other’s eyes, Yoohyeon understood that the leader caught on to the message. The younger nervously strayed her vision away from the beautiful woman in front of her but felt a hand on her knee and she lifted her vision again. Jiu silently nodded at her; she was feeling the same way. Yoohyeon breathlessly giggled out of nervousness or happiness, she didn’t know. She was just relieved knowing that she wasn’t alone in these amazing but nerve-wracking feelings. Jiu paused the playlist when the song was over and spoke.

“Since when?”

“The morning you made me breakfast because I had an exam that day and we had spent the whole night learning choreography.”

“Yooh, that was years ago!”

“I know. It’s been many playlists.”

Jiu looked into the girl’s eyes and was amazed as to how they didn’t say anything sooner. How did she not know? She must have been heartbroken every time the playlist ended, and she hadn’t caught on. 

“Hey” Yoohyeon said, as if reading Jiu’s mind. “It doesn’t matter. Before doesn’t matter. It’s now, you have it. I mean, you’ve always had it, but now you know you do.”

“Have what?”

“My heart. It’s yours. In every song, every look, it’s yours.”

Jiu knew it now. That’s all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading this :)
> 
> It's the first time I've never written fanfiction and I'm pretty new to this band, hence, why the characters aren't very close to their real-life personalities. I'm learning more about the wonderful girls and the group everyday. I hope that it was still enjoyable to read and thank you for reaching til' the end! 
> 
> Much love, <3


End file.
